The Next World Life Universe
by The Dark Arkham Knight
Summary: This is my very first story. OC's are included. May be change to M, sooner. Leina x Cena, Nanael x Punk, Mordecai x Margaret, Finn x PB, Rigby x Marceline, Melona x Barrett, OC's, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi, this is MarkellBarnes360. J I have two things that I have to tell all of you about my story, "The Next World Life Universe."

I'll have all OC's Characters, but the minimum is 12 OC's, and I'll pick the OC's that's best for me and the story. 6 males and 6 females OC's.

The story will take place firstly at Zombie Moon at COD Black Ops. The missiles that launch from the moon and destroy the earth, also affect 6 other universes.

So, this is the list of universes, that involves in this story:

COD:WAW, MW2, Black OPS, and Maybe MW3

Queen Blade

Wrestling(WWE/TNA)

Street Fighters

Adventure Time

Regular Show

The Amazing World of Gumball

Tell Your friends and send your OC's. J


	2. Updated

**MB360: **Hi, it's me. So sorry for forgetting this story. I was busy in school and some things at home. Plus, there's going to be some changes in this story.

1. Included my new O.C.'s

2. Street Fighter's will be replace by MLP: FIM

3. Mine's or yours Favorite Characters, will be part of it.

4. I will work on it as long as I can.

* * *

><p>I don't own any of it, except my O.C.'s.<p>

Viper R. Truth

Lahtae

Castro "The Assassin Hitman" Hart

Trisha I. Vance

Lady Tsumani

Joey N. Hardy

My Evil O.C., Darkness

Steven Wilson aka Kidpool

And of course Your's Truly, Markell Omair Barnes

I hope u enjoy this story! :D


	3. Richtofen's Grand Scheme

I don't own this, except my Oc's

Chapter 1: Richtofen's Grand Scheme

During somewhere at the moonbase, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dr. Richtofen was in the middle of Richtofen's plan.

**Takeo**: "I will not be involved, with this dishonor!"

**Dempsey**: "No way! I'm not touching that with a 10-foot M16."

**Nikolai: **"No. Way. I don't want any part of this."

_Inserting the wire_

**Richtofen**: "Almost there... ALMOST!"

Inserting the Vril Generator

**Richtofen**: "Excellent! This is all going according to plan!"

_Richtofen starts_ _typing on keyboard_

**Richtofen**: "Login: Teddy. Password: is a liar. I'm not, but that's why no one would guess it! Ah..."

**Computer**: "ACCESS GRANTED. GREETINGS EDWARD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?"

**Richtofen**: "What is Groph's obsession with American women? All they do is play games! No matter… Time to charge up the Kassimir Mechanism... carry the one..."_ (Continues typing on key board)_

_Computer screens turns green_

**Computer**: "ACCESS GRANTED. SWITCHING RELAY TO SECTOR 1-1-5 -"

_Screen turns red_

**Dr. Maxis**: (interrupts_)_ "ACCESS DENIED... Richtofen..."

**Richtofen**: "What is happening? Scanning for haxors (hackers)."_ (Continues typing.)_

**Dr. Maxis**: "You fool! I should never have trusted you!"

**Richtofen**: "Maxis… How on earth did you get into the machine! No matter." _(Continues typing)_

**Dr. Maxis**: "I know what you are up to and I will not allow you to succeed!"

**Richtofen**: "You should never have kept the DG-2 from production, you should have never have tried to steal the plans for the MDT!"

**Dr. Maxis**: "Stop the madness Edward; we were supposed to help the human condition, not destroy it."

**Richtofen**: "Indeed, and now you are dead (said in mocking tone). And your little girl is going to be next... ahh... She is the source of madness! Ahh... Not I."

**Dr. Maxis**: "She is just a little girl Edward! She doesn't even know what she is doing!"

**Richtofen**: "And, delete. Goodbye, Dr. Maxis."

_Screens turns green again_

**Computer**: "SECURITY OVERRIDE ACTIVE."

_Richtofen grabs the charged Vril Generator._

**Richtofen**_: _"It's Mine! Finally It's Mine!"

_Approaching the tubes_

**Richtofen**: "This is going to be so much fun! Finally we can confront this little beast. Quickly! Power up the machine!"

_While filling the tubes_

**Samantha**: "You will never succeed in this, Edward!"

**Samantha**: "The blackness will swallow your pride! Something far more terrible than you lies here!"

**Samantha**: "I'll destroy you for what you've done to daddy!"

**Samantha**: "Edward! You will tremble in fear! I'll slice you apart and expose your rotten innerds so you will be judged for what you have become!"

**Samantha**: "You did this! I'll have no mercy on you for your arrogance!"

**Samantha**: "I'll destroy all those who help you!"

**Samantha**: "The earth's destruction will lie in your hands, Edward! Your fault!"

_After filling all four tubes_

**Richtofen**: "Ja! Time to die child!"

**Samantha**: "(gasps) Oh no!"

**Takeo**: "I will destroy you yet, Edward!"

_Collecting the egg_

**Takeo**: "Ugh, the egg of dishonor, bah!"

**Takeo**: "I do not like this egg, it gives me a veeery bad feeling."

_After finishing Simon Says for the third time_ **Maxis**: "I have finished the calculations. Launch protocol initiated. Launch in 5...4...3...2...1..."

_3 missiles are launched from the Moon._

**Maxis**: "30 seconds to impact."

_(30 seconds later the missiles hit Earth) Maxis laughs_ _maniacally_.

**Takeo**: _(while Maxis laughs)_ "Ugh, I am doomed."

**Dempsey**: _(while Maxis laughs)_ "Holy hell, I hope we didn't screw that up."

**Dempsey**: "Wait... That's It? Seriously? All that work and all we did is blow up the Earth? What the fuck...?"

**Takeo**: "I promise to destroy every last remnant of Group 935! I will destroy them all!"

**Samantha**: "But I want my body back! And I will destroy that evil Richtofen for taking daddy away!"

The 4 return to earth. Who knows what else will happen.


End file.
